1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related in general to support frames and racks for golf bags. In particular, it describes a cradle specifically designed for supporting one or more golf bags and other golfing accessories in an automobile trunk.
2. Description of the Related Art
Golf enthusiasts typically carry their clubs in the trunk of their cars for easy access at any time the opportunity arises for play or practice. Because of their size and bulkiness, golf bags tend to occupy most of the free space in an automobile trunk and unavoidably become entangled with other articles stored in it. Unless carefully positioned when placed among other articles in the trunk, the golf bag soon becomes entangled with all sorts of items laying underneath and on top of it, which is very undesirable for a user aspiring to order and organization. This condition complicates the process of retrieving the bag from the trunk, as well as the process of placing it back among the loose items after use.
Another undesirable result of a disorganized trunk is the fact that the bag and the clubs stored in it tend to lay at a angle unevenly supported along their length, which produces stresses that may bend or otherwise damage the clubs. In addition, because some car trunks are very deep and/or low with respect to the ground, the process of removing a golf bag requires a substantial amount of lifting, which can be very burdensome, or even impossible, for some people. Therefore, it would also be useful to have a device for storing the bag in an elevated, more accessible position. This invention is directed at providing a golf-bag support cradle that overcomes these problems of use in the trunk of a motor vehicle.
The prior art illustrates several devices for holding golf bags, but none are suitable for the purposes described. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,007,709 (1933), Eppens describes a golf-bag support consisting of a brace mounted around the mouth of the bag and comprising hinged support members to keep the bag in a tilted position. The purpose of the invention is to keep the clubs off the ground, so as to avoid contact with grass and dirt.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,635 to Taylor et al. (1992) discloses a golf-bag rack designed for use as an accessory to a golf cart. The invention has features peculiar to this use which would not be applicable to support a bag in a car.
Another golf-bag holder for golf carts is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,355,746 (1982) to Casady. This is a complicated piece of hardware for holding multiple bags in a cart and is also not adaptable for use in a car.
Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,170 to Rich (1992) is directed at an automobile jack that includes a cradle-type support for storage in the trunk of the vehicle. This device could also not be used for the purposes of this disclosure.
Inasmuch as none of these inventions is suitable for use in a car, there remains a need for a support structure specifically designed to solve the problems herein described. This invention provides a simple solution of universal application.